


Lio In Wonderland

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, M/M, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Lio falls down rabbit hole and everyone he knows is changed, but there is an underlining fear that is coating the land. If Lio isn't fast enough, Galo might just lose his life.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Lio In Wonderland

“Really, Galo. I am fine.” Lio huffed as he dropped down to Galo’s couch, arms crossed.

“Liooo! You’ve been working non-stop for days! Even my Burning Soul needs a break every now and then! Just take the day off!” Galo begged.

His eyes were big and watery and Lio hated that he melted at the sight. Curse Galo for figuring out Lio had a soft spot for puppy dog eyes!

“Fine, but what am I supposed to do all day?” Lio demanded.

Galo blinked.

“I don’t know. Watch TV? Read a book? Just relax for one day. I promise, if anything big happens, we’ll let you know.” Galo said.

Lio sighed and agreed. Galo kissed him on the forehead and then he was gone. At first, Lio still considered sneaking out and going to the construction site anyway, but then figured that would just make everyone mad. So, he turned on the TV, but there was really nothing on and he was soon bored.

Turning the TV off again, he looked around. Galo had plenty of video games he could play, but since Lio wasn’t very good at them, he nixed that. His eyes trailed over to a small bookshelf that contained the few books Galo actually owned. He got up and walked over, eyeing them. Most of them were history books (focusing on the Middle East and firefighters, of course) but one small book caught his eye.

It was older, clearly read a few times through. Galo didn’t seem like the type of guy to read a book like this, but who knows? Maybe it had special meaning.

“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, huh?” Lio muttered.

He walked over to the couch and laid down, flipping open to the first page. Lio lost track of time as he lost himself in poor Miss Alice’s wacky adventure. His eyes started to drift closed as his body relaxed and before long, Lio was asleep.

Lio woke up to the sensation of falling. He yelped as he found himself looking down a very, very long, dark tunnel. He struggled to get his bearings, trying to look for an edge or something he could grab onto to stop his fall to his death. However, his rational mind soon kicked into gear and he noted he wasn’t exactly falling, but floating. If anything the tumbling and twirling had come from his own panic and waving arms.

With that thought in mind, he found himself floating gently, watching as the walls changed from dirt to something more colorful. He was startled to find shelves and tables and chairs, all hanging in the air around him. As he passed by a floating mirror, he was startled to realize his clothes had changed. Gone was the black leather, instead he wore a pair of light blue overalls with puffy pant legs, his white ruffled shirt, a pair of black and white striped stockings and even a little bow on his head.

“What in the world?” Lio muttered, flushing slightly.

It was certainly not an outfit the former Mad Burnish leader would ever decide to wear. He looked down to find the ground a lot closer than it was before. He twisted around and landed in a crouch, eyeing the area with confusion. He stood up, idly dusting himself off before something, or someone, tore right past him, sending him spinning.

“Hey!” Lio yelled when he got himself straightened out.

He adjusted the bow on his head as he looked up, startled to see Galo standing there, jogging in place.

“Sorry about that! Hope you’re ok!” Galo shouted.

Lio stared at him, not sure what he was seeing. He was wearing his usual red and yellow pants with no shirt, but attached to his belt was a huge clock on a chain. Around his neck was a collar with a bow tie and he had a heart painted under each eye. What really stood out, however, were the two long, blue, rabbit ears on top of his head, peeking out from behind his mohawk.

“Galo?” Lio called.

Galo saluted.

“Sorry, can’t stay and chat! The King is expecting me and I am already late, late, late!” Galo yelled before taking off.

Lio blinked as Galo disappeared behind a bend in the hallway.

“Wait, Galo!” Lio called.

He raced after him, chasing him through the winding halls before he came to a small room. He paused, it was a dead end. So where did Galo go?

“I’m late!” Lio looked down when he heard a tiny yell. 

He saw a very small Galo race to a very small door in the wall and disappear inside. Lio got down on all fours and peeked into the door, watching as Galo raced along.

“How am I supposed to follow him now?” Lio grumbled as he sat up.

As he did so, he yelped after slamming his head on the edge of a table. Rubbing the top of his head, he crawled out from under the table, 100% sure it had not been there a moment ago. As he stood up, he noticed two things: a key and a bottle that said “Drink Me!” in fancy letters. Lio crossed his arms and eyed the small door, which was now shut.

As the leader of a terrorist organization, he did not get this far in life by taking things for granted. He picked up the bottle and looked around. He found a flowerpot and walked over to it. Uncorking the bottle, he let two drops fall on the pot. He watched as the pot shrunk before his eyes. It was still quite big, maybe only half the size of before.

“So I need to drink enough to fit through the door. Hmmm.” Lio muttered.

He eyed the key still on the table and grabbed it, placing it in his pocket before he took a small swing. He shrunk quickly, almost jarringly, but still wasn’t enough. Thankfully the bottle shrunk with him and he was able to take some tiny sips until he was the perfect height. Placing the cork back on the bottle, he stuffed it into his pocket before taking the key out. It was the perfect size for the door.

“I’m a genius.” Lio said smugly.

He opened the door and took a step inside before the door slammed shut behind him. He glared at it before continuing on. When he made it to the end, he was amazed by all the beauty and color all around him. In the dead center of it all was a little house. Lio approached, curious to see what it looked like inside. As he got closer, he noticed it resembled the Burning Rescue station more than a house.

_ “If Galo was anywhere, he’s here.” _ Lio thought gently.

He walked up to the door and went to knock, but as soon as he raised his fist, the door opened and Galo raced past him.

“I am so late, so very, very late!” Galo yelled.

Lio stood there, watching as the dust cloud settled and sighed. Well, he guessed he was going after Galo again. He took off after him, but as he followed Galo’s tracks, he found himself in a beautiful forest. The colors of neon green, blue and pink reminded him of Promare fire and his heart gave a painful twinge. He ended up in a small clearing and stopped, just taking the time to look around.

“Wow.” Lio muttered.

“Beautiful, ain’t it?” a very familiar voice made him blink and look up.

“Gueira?” Lio called.

It was Gueira, he was lounging on a tree limb above Lio’s head. His sharp toothed grin reminded Lio of his burnish armor helmet, but the red and black ears with matching tail made him pause.

“The one and only.” he said grinning.

Lio crossed his arms.

“Where are we?” Lio asked.

Gueira shrugged.

“Wherever you want to be.” Gueira replied.

Lio huffed.

“Gueira, I have no time for games. I was chasing after Galo and…” Lio was cut off.

“Ah yes, the Blue Rabbit!” Gueira cackled.

“Blue Rabbit?” Lio repeated.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes! He’s a speedy little thing, always running here and there under his King’s orders.” Gueira said, waving his hand flippedly.

Gueira paused and eyed him.

“I would run to catch him if I were you though.” Gueira said coldly.

Lio felt a chill go up his spine.

“Why… is that?” Lio asked.

“There’s a lovely little rumor going around. That the King of Hearts has lost his mind. And the first person on the chopping block is his favorite speedy rabbit.” Gueira leaned over the tree ranch, stretching and groaning.

Lio frowned.

“Galo is in danger?” Lio demanded.

“Oh yes, and if you don’t help him soon, well, I suppose the King will be having rabbit stew for dinner!” Gueira laughed and before Lio could ask more questions, he faded away.

“Some help you are.” Lio grumbled.

He continued on, trying to find Galo’s tracks again, but they were gone. He huffed, realizing his distraction had cost him time he didn’t have. That’s when he heard singing. His ears perked up and he followed the sound until he came across three flowers.

“Aina? Lucia? Heris?” Lio said, staring at the faces in the flowers.

The three turned to him, the singing stopped and they stared him down.

“Oh! We have a guest!” Aina said with delight.

“But what flower is she?” Lucia grumbled.

“Not any flower I’ve ever seen.” Aina whispered before giggling.

“Bet she’s a weed!” Lucia whispered back.

“I am not a she!” Lio hissed.

“A man! In our garden!” Heris said with a shriek.

“Oh! That’s worse than any weed! Shoo! Shoo!” Aina yelled.

The three of them started to yell loudly and Lio quickly ran off, covering his ears as he ran away. He hid under a mushroom, not sure if they could actually come after him or not.

“Well, that was pleasant.” he muttered angrily.

“About as pleasant as they come.” someone replied.

Lio peeked over the side of the mushroom and blinked.

“Meis?” Lio called.

Meis was laying there, a cigarette in hand and a ring of smoke around him. He looked normal for the most part, except for the fact that his bottom half was long and had multiple pairs of legs. Lio climbed onto the mushroom and stared at him as Meis smiled.

“I see you’ve made it rather far.” Meis said simply.

“I’m trying, but this place is confusing… you knew I was here.” Lio trailed off, not sure what that meant.

Meis looked around before leaning in.

“Gueira told me. He believes only you can stop the Mad King.” Meis whispered.

“Gueira said Galo is in danger.” Lio whispered back.

“We all are. If his plan goes through, this world…” Meis shook his head.

This was starting to sound very, very familiar.

“If he’s that bad, why haven’t you all fought back?” Lio demanded.

“It’s not that simple. This world… nothing makes sense. Everything that is isn’t and everything that isn’t is.” Meis stated.

Lio sat back and frowned.

“Then how can I fix it?” Lio asked.

“Save the Blue Rabbit. Stop him from going to the castle.” Meis said quickly.

“But how! I don’t even know where he is!” Lio asked.

Meis started to shift and change. Something was happening to him. His cigarette fell from his hand and the mushroom caught fire. Lio hissed and jumped from the mushroom as the flames rose into the air. He ran from the area, scared and unsure of where to go.

When he finally stopped smelling smoke, he was in the middle of a dense forest, at a fork in the road. There was a sign hanging on a tree, but it made little sense to him. Lio huffed in annoyance, not sure which way to go.

“This is ridiculous!” Lio snarled.

“Is it now?” Gueira’s voice came from above.

Lio looked up at him and scowled.

“Where do I go to find Galo?” Lio demanded.

Gueira shrugged.

“He could be with the Mad Hatter (he pointed right)… or the Marsh Hare (he pointed left).” Gueira stated boredly.

“Well, which one will give me a straight answer?” Lio asked.

“Oh, let’s see.” Gueira tapped his chin.

Lio’s foot started to tap as he stood there, waiting.

“Neither of them!” Gueira finally replied.

Lio was about ready to pull his own hair out.

“Well, are either of them trustworthy?” Lio asked.

“Absolutely not! They are mad after all!”Gueira replied.

“I don’t want to be around mad people!” Lio snapped.

Gueira threw back his head and laughed.

“Oh, well, you can’t help that! We’re all mad here!” Gueira laughed.

Well, that did explain a lot. Gueira started to fade away again and Lio watched him go.

“Oh!” Gueira’s head popped back into existence and Lio blinked.

“Yes?” Lio asked.

Gueira’s smile dropped. It was unnerving.

“Galo might not believe you are trying to save him. He might fight you on it. Don’t give up on him.” Gueira said before his head finally disappeared.

Lio huffed.

“As if I would.” Lio muttered.

He looked at the two signs again before turning and walking down the path. He soon came across a cottage where he heard a lot of yelling. He came to a small garden and found Remi and Ignis yelling in each other’s faces.

“Water!” Remi yelled.

“Ice!” Ignis roared back.

“Water!” Remi slammed his fist down.

“Ice!” Ignis threw a teapot and it sailed over Lio’s head to shatter behind him.

“Pizza.” Varys said from his place at the other end of the table before he laid his head down on the table and fell asleep.

Lio found himself standing there, not sure what else to do. They sat at a long table, covered in all sorts of sweets, teas and other delights. Lio’s stomach growled and he opened the gate to step inside. He noticed that Ignis wore a rather odd looking firefighter’s hat on his head. It was at least six feet tall and was covered in all sorts of odd symbols. Remi had two long rabbit ears peeking out from his head and Lio noticed that Varys, who was asleep at the other end of the table, had two round mouse ears popping out from his baseball hat.

“Mad Hatter?” Lio finally called.

Ignis pulled his face away from Remi’s and looked at him.

“What’d ya want?” Ignis demanded.

“I’m looking for Galo… The Blue Rabbit?” Lio said.

Ignis crossed his arms and hummed as Remi sat down.

“And what do you want him for?” Ignis demanded.

“He’s probably with the King!” Remi said angrily.

“No! I’m here to help him!” Lio snapped.

Ignis and Remi looked at each other. Varys sat up and smacked his lips.

“I trust him.” Varys stated.

The other look looked at Varys as he settled back down to sleep and then each other before Ignis waved him over.

“Sit.” Ignis demanded.

Lio moved closer and sat down. He eyed a few of the treats nearby, his stomach growling.

“Tea?” Remi asked, handing him a cup.

“Yes, please.” Lio took the tea, but the cup was cut in half. 

He stared in confusion as the tea stayed perfectly in the half cup. He eyed Remi before taking a sip. Ignis reached up and pulled on a cord hanging down from his hat. The top of the hat popped open and a light shot out. On the side of the house, Lio watched as Kray Foresight’s image appeared before his eyes.

“King Kray took control many years ago. At first, he was a good ruler and many loved him.” Ignis stated.

Lio’s hand tightened on the cup and he had to put it down, least he break it.

“But then he started to change. People who went against him disappeared.” Remi continued.

Lio frowned.

“Why didn’t you rise up? Try to take control?” Lio asked.

Ignis sighed. The image changed to Ignis and Remi leading a band of people to what looked like a castle.

“We did. But it was no use. His army overwhelmed us.” The image changed to Kray surrounded by people with Vulcan at the front.

“There is no way for us to win. Unless Galo changes sides.” Remi explained.

“Why Galo?” Lio asked.

“Galo knows the kingdom inside and out. With his knowledge and speed, we will win.” Ignis nodded.

He pulled the cord again and the light disappeared as the top of his hat dropped shut. Ignis sat down and Lio was left feeling out of his league. He rubbed his eyes.

“So why do you think I can convince him?” Lio asked.

“You are the only one left! Please, you must at least try!” Remi begged.

Lio sighed and stood up.

“If I have to.” Lio stated.

Ignis shook his head.

“You don’t have to do anything. No one is making you do anything, but if you don’t…” Lio raised his hand.

“I understand.” Lio sighed.

“Look! There he goes!” Remi suddenly pointed and Lio turned to see Galo race by.

“I’m so lateeee!” Galo yelled.

Lio cursed and bolted after him, hopping over the fence to chase him. He vaguely heard something shatter on the ground behind him and realized it was the bottle. Lio found himself gaining on the elusive rabbit and tackle him from behind. Galo yelped and Lio pinned him to the floor.

“Hey! Get off!” Galo cried.

“No! I have been chasing after you all day!” Lio demanded.

Galo turned to look at him and his eyes were wide.

“You have to get off me, I’m gonna be late!” Galo begged

“No! We have to talk first!” Lio sat on his back and Galo whined.

“Talk about what! God, the King is gonna kill me, you have to get off!” Galo begged.

“That’s what I am trying to tell you! He is gonna kill you! If you go to the castle, he will kill you!” Lio stated

Galo stopped squirming.

“You’re lying. He wouldn’t do that.” Galo stated.

“Galo, listen to me. He’s planning on killing you. That’s why he called you to the castle.” Lio said gently.

Galo was quiet and Lio released his hands. The second he did that, Galo shot up and Lio yelped as he grabbed ahold of Galo’s shoulders, locked his legs around his waist as Galo took off.

“I’ll show you then!” Galo declared.

They ran back to where the crossroads were and Galo knocked once on the tree there, making the tree open down the center. He found them travelling through a short tunnel until they came out to a castle, surrounded by trees cut in the shape of a heart. It was huge and reminded Lio a bit of Kray’s tower in the city.

“My King! My King!” Galo yelled.

He ran towards the doors to the castle and Lio clung even tighter to Galo’s back. He tore through the castle until they got to the throne room, where Kray sat on a throne made of hearts. Lio slid off of Galo’s back, staring at Kray with disgust. He wore the same white outfit, but where blue lines had once been were now red and he had a red heart on his cheek. He smiled when he saw Galo.

Beside him stood Biar and she seemed just as uninterested as she always did. Her outfit too was covered in hearts and she had a heart of the opposite cheek.

“Galo, I have been expecting you.” Kray said pleasantly.

Galo perked up with a smile, eyes bright as he knelt down.

“I came as soon as I could!” Galo said with excitement.

Kray chuckled before he looked at Lio. Lio felt the same burn of rage he always felt when looking at Kray.

“I see you brought a friend.” Kray stated.

“My King, Lio here has told me something crazy! He told me you want to kill me!” Galo laughed as if it were funny.

Neither Kray nor Biar laughed with him and eventually his laughter trailed off. His smile fell and he looked at kray with confusion.

“My… King?” Galo called.

“Yes, Galo?” Kray asked as he got up. 

He held out his hand and Biar handed him an axe with a blade in the shape of a heart. Lio felt his heart stop.

“That’s not true… right? You wouldn’t hurt me... right?” Galo sounded like he was pleading and Lio grabbed his arm, trying to tug him towards the exit.

“Galo, Blue Rabbit, you have been a valuable asset to this kingdom for a very long time. Your bravery and kindness has helped my kingdom flourish and I am truly blessed to have met you all those years ago.” Kray said as he walked closer, axe in hand.

Galo didn’t move from his kneeling position.

“Galo!” Lio hissed, panicked.

Kray stopped right before Galo and stared down at him.

“But now, it’s time for me to be rid of any nuisances that may cause chaos throughout my kingdom. And so, I say to you, Galo, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” Kray howled as he raised the axe.

Lio screamed and grabbed Galo, dragging him out of the range of the axe. The axe came down and hit the floor, causing it to crack. Galo let out a gasp before scrambling to his feet. Kray looked up at them, eyes wild.

“GUARDS! GUARDS, ARREST THEM!” Kray roared.

Lio turned to see Vulcan and other former Freeze Force members coming pouring into the room.

“Galo, we have to go!” Lio yelled.

Galo looked like he was about ready to cry. His eyes were full of tears and his lower lip was trembling, but he got up and they ran out of the room, Kray howling orders for their capture behind them. Lio ran as fast and as hard as he could, his hand clenched tightly around Galo’s. They burst out of the castle, Vulcan and his guards hot on their tails. Kray seemed to be riding the wave of guards, roaring for Galo’s head on a platter.

“Keep going! Don’t stop!” Lio yelled.

They raced across the forest, the field that was still burning, past Galo’s Burning Rescue home and to the door Lio had followed Galo through. When he got to the end of the tunnel, he found the door locked.

“No, no, no.” Lio chanted, struggling to find the key in his pockets.

Galo stood between him and the incoming guards. Kray roared his victory for all to hear as he threw his axe their way and Lio was panicking, his chest was tight, he couldn’t breath, he couldn’t…!

Lio shot up off the couch. His hand was held out, as if still reaching for Galo and his heart was pounding in his chest. The book fell to the floor with a solid thud and Lio was left sitting there. He swallowed hard and got to his feet, feeling a bit panicked still.

“Lio, I’m home!” Lio’s head snapped up as the door opened and Galo walked in.

“Wow, today was crazy, but...MPH!” Galo’s sentence was cut off when Lio pounced on him, kissing him breathlessly.

Lio scrambled to grab onto any part of Galo he could. He held one hip while his other hand pressed against his chest above his beating heart. When he pulled back, they were both breathless.

“Wow…” Galo muttered, his face flushed.

“Wow indeed.” Lio said with a curl of his lips.

“What was that all about? You missed me that much?” Galo asked.

Lio pressed his cheek against’s Galo’s chest and let Galo’s warm scent fill his lungs.

“Something like that.”


End file.
